


Equipero 2: The Next Day

by Meri



Series: Equipero Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: AU, Forced Marriage, M/M, pre-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Snape start to deal with life and each other after they've consummated their bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equipero 2: The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I acknowledge that I'm using the characters and world created by J K Rowling without her permission. I do this out of love for said characters and world. I am not making any kind of profit from my writing.
> 
>  **Note 1:** This story is the sequel to my story Equipero, written in Oct 2004. It isn't necessary to read that before you read this story, but it might be helpful.
> 
>  **Note 2:** This story was written (finished) for Regan_V's birthday: January 2006.
> 
>  **Note 3:** Thanks so much to Smara for above and beyond story beta and to Marcelle for a stellar edit. Any mistakes after that are my own.

Snape woke to lips on the back of his neck, and hands smoothing down his flanks. Drowsy and comfortable, he leaned into the touch, murmuring in pleasure. A soft chuckle behind him reminded him who was in his bed.

"Don't tense, Severus. I'll take care of you," Potter said pulling him close, his hand moving to Snape's belly, and then lower, cupping him gently.

"Since you can't take care of yourself, I'm not overcome with confidence." He'd meant for that to come out a great deal harsher than the breathy sound that emerged.

Potter chuckled. "Trust me."

His first inclination was to say no. He realized, however, that distracting Potter at this point would not be in his best interest. Not with Potter's hand working him so nicely. Snape leaned a bit further into Potter's touch.

Potter nudged Snape over onto his stomach, and tossed the duvet down to the end of the bed.

Snape shivered, telling himself that it was the early morning chill.

Closing his eyes, Snape allowed Potter to have his way. He was surprised that Potter did not leap to his task. Indeed, he seemed in no hurry at all, kissing the nape of Snape's neck languidly, and then moving lower, his mouth slow and inquisitive.

It took rather longer than Snape would have expected to divine Potter's intention, but given the nature of what Potter had been doing along the way, it was no matter for self-flagellation. And really, Snape was surprised that Potter would even attempt such a thing. Yes, he'd done the same thing to Potter last night, but despite what he knew Potter thought, Snape actually had considerable experience and few inhibitions when it came to pleasure. Potter on the other hand, was young and while perhaps technically not a virgin, he was definitely inexperienced.

Inexperienced or not, Potter's tongue swirled along his spine creating utterly delightful sensations as he moved downward. Snape sighed in pleasure.

Potter's clever tongue slid along the base of his spine leaving little flicks of pleasure in his wake, dragging a lusty moan out of Snape. His moan became a strangled gasp as Potter's tongue touched its destination. Potter's licked and then sucked, and then slid his tongue inside.

No more thought was possible after that. When Potter's tongue pushed into him a second time, Snape heard a pitiful whimper, and was mortified to realize it had come from him. Another lap or two and Snape no longer cared what he sounded like, only that Potter continue, preferably forever.

But the brat never did as he was meant to do. Potter lifted his head.

Snape snarled, "If you wish to survive this encounter, do not even think about stopping."

Potter had the audacity to laugh and worse, he patted Snape's hip in a far too proprietary a manner. "Accio lubricant."

Snape's gut clenched with anticipation and emotions that he could not name. Truth was, he wasn't sure that he was ready to let Potter do this. He'd promised, yes. While he had never balked at reneging when it was to his benefit, he and Potter would be together for a long time, even if they didn't live together. To disappoint him this early might not be in his best interest. It would come, of that he was sure, but perhaps he could put it off just a little while longer. With a sigh of surrender, Snape lay back down on the bed.

"Relax," Potter said, leaning forward to nip at one cheek of his buttocks and then the other, before delving back in to continue what he'd been doing previously.

Even as Snape promised himself that he would not be so greedy or noisy this time, that he'd not give Potter the satisfaction, as soon as Potter's tongue started to press in again, he promptly broke the promise. And really, he assured himself, it didn't matter so much in the scheme of things.

He was so caught in the grip of the pleasure that Potter had created for him, he almost didn't notice as Potter's fingers slid in. Snape grunted, pleasure increased with each movement. He'd always loved the feel of fingers inside him, moving just right. And while Potter's fingers were larger than what he was used to, he enjoyed them nonetheless.

Groaning, Snape moved back against them, angling his hips in hopes of having Potter's fingers brush across the area where they would do the most good. For once, Potter didn't disappoint. He pressed the spot squarely and a jolt of intense sensation stabbed through Snape. He groaned deeply.

For a long time Potter played, using his fingers to the best advantage, enough so that Snape was on the verge of orgasm before Potter's hard prick began to push into him.

That hurt. Snape had known it would, but he hadn't quite expected it to be so intense. Closing his eyes, he panted, trying to come to terms with it. After a minute or two, his body seemed to understand what was being asked of it and opened up to the intrusion, easing, allowing Potter to slide the rest of the way in. As he pulled out, Snape's internal muscles protested, but another slow thrust or two and Potter hit the perfectly right spot. Snape gasped.

Then it was an odd mix of pleasure and pain. Snape tilted his hips back into it and the pain faded. Pleasure took over completely. He went flying with it. Each time Potter stroked into him, Snape's body jolted with the intensity. And he had started to make the most appalling yowling noises.

Soon after that, he could not have cared less about what he sounded like. The spiraling bliss building inside him was all-consuming, taking over and redefining his ideas about pleasure. Snape could not believe how good it felt. Pushing back into each thrust, he gave himself up to it entirely.

Finally, it broke over him like a deluge and Snape felt drowned in it, covered and ravaged.

He heard Potter cry out, and then subside beside him. With his last bit of strength, Snape pulled Potter into his arms and nuzzled his neck. "Well done," he whispered, in a moment of weakness. He closed his eyes, giving in to sleep.

* * *

Snape woke alone. He opened his eyes and pushed away the feelings he told himself were annoyance. "No matter," he grumbled, sitting up and wincing. The early morning activities came back to him and he smiled at his own folly. If he'd liked the feel of fingers, why had it never occurred to him that he might like something more...substantial?

It was a moot point, he supposed. Potter had already left and despite the bonding, there was nothing more required of them. They would go their own way. Snape breathed out, unwilling to speculate on why his chest was tight with the idea.

Snape stood and reached for his dressing gown. There was no use in worrying about it now.

The bedroom door was open and he glanced into the sitting room. Potter was sitting on his sofa, wearing only his shorts. For a boy who had wanted the lights out to take off his clothes, that seemed a bit surprising. But not wholly unpleasant, Snape allowed himself to admit.

The body under Potter's over-large clothes was a good deal more pleasing than Snape would have ever thought before seeing it. Not that he considered it at all, of course. But Potter's shoulders were wide and his belly flat and if he were too thin, then Snape was hardly one to complain given the state of his own body.

When he'd reached the doorway, Potter looked up at him.

"Potter?"

"Harry. At least when we're in here." He waved a hand around indicating the room.

Given how this encounter had to end, his presumption was most annoying. "Do you think I'll allow you access to my rooms so easily?"

Potter met his eyes and that blasted Gryffindor determination was present in them. "Actually...."

Something in that tone worried Snape and even as he tried to tamp it back down, he could tell already he was not going to like what ever Potter had to say. "What now?"

"I want to come back tonight." Potter sounded as if he expected a fight.

As well he should, given that Snape could not allow himself to grow used to Potter's presence. And aside from anything else, they were both far too stubborn to get along. "And why would you think I'd agree to that?"

A small self-satisfied smile drifted across Potter's face. "You enjoyed it, just as much as I did."

Snape supposed he could deny it, but there was no chance that Potter wouldn't know he was lying. "Be that as it may, it would be completely unseemly to continue." Although he knew they would no doubt fight constantly, there was some small part of him that liked the idea. He squelched it ruthlessly.

"We're married. And bonded on top of that. As far as I can tell, we're allowed to spend time together." Potter folded his arms across his chest.

Again, Snape knew it would be worthless to deny it. He was also aware of just how much damage they could do to each other. "Why would you want to?"

"I said --"

"Why would _you_ want to?" There was no reason in the world for Potter to want to continue. He had all the options in the world.

The look Potter gave him was exasperated. "All that stuff I said yesterday. It was true. We're going to have to learn to live together--"

"No, we won't. As I've said, we can simply go from here. Ignoring each other." He glared at Potter, silently demanding an answer.

Potter sighed. "Fine. I like the sex. You did, too."

He was right about that. And it wasn't against the rules. "All right. If I agree, which I haven't said I would yet, you do realize that we will meet resistance?"

"They can't. We're--"

"Married. Yes, you've said that already. While we may use that as our defense, how shall you explain your willingness to your friends?" Snape knew that Potter's fellow Gryffindors were not about to put up with their star cavorting with the enemy. No matter what else might have happened, most of the Gryffindors considered Snape in the enemy camp, perhaps not as black as the Dark Lord, but close enough.

That completely confused look Potter sometimes had when he didn't have a clue what Snape was saying, drifted across his face again. "What do you mean? Why would they care?"

It was all Snape could do not to roll his eyes. "Don't be foolish, boy. You're going to be willingly spending time with me."

The light finally dawned in Potter's eyes, but stubbornly he shook his head. "Why is anyone going to care about that more than they did the bond?"

Snape knew that Potter wasn't that dense. Really, he should have got this by now. "Did you hear 'willingly' in the sentence?"

"I was willing to marry you --"

"For a good reason. But now, it's done. And you should be getting on with your life without me in it." That was what Snape wanted to do, or at least, that's what he told himself he wanted.

But Potter never knew when to leave well enough alone. "Are you willing?"

Snape had to admit that he'd liked what they had done last night and this morning. A great deal, as a matter of fact. Add to that, it had been a very long time since he'd had regular sex. And Potter was not horrid to look at. "Yes. I'm willing."

"Then I don't think it's going to be anyone else's business." Potter said it as if he really believed it.

Snape knew better. They were going to ostracize Potter, then make his life even more miserable than it was. "You are an utter fool if you think that will matter in the least to anyone."

"No," Potter said, with a careless shrug. "I don't think that at all. I don't care. I am likely going to die in the next couple of months. I want to enjoy what I can of my life before then."

Snape would have liked to argue that, but it was the truth. The Dark Lord was not going to take kindly to having his link to Potter broken. And Snape didn't want to think about what he was going to do when he found out about Snape's mark. He and Potter would be first on the Dark Lord's death list. Not that Potter wasn't there now.

He met Potter's eyes and nodded. "I'll inform the Headmaster that you'll be spending time in my quarters. I doubt he'll be pleased."

"Probably not," Potter said, his tone conveying that he didn't care. After a moment more of silence, Potter cleared his throat, and a faint redness stole across his cheeks. "After the argument last night about tops and bottoms, do you have a preference?"

Mortifyingly, Snape could feel a blush start to rise up his neck, but gamely he looked right at Potter. "I don't have a preference at this point. Did you have one?"

Potter held his gaze and shook his head. "I'd like to try them both again before I decide for sure."

"Fair enough. Return tonight, if you wish to." Snape had had enough of this conversation. "We must get ready for class now."

"It's already late. I floo'd Dumbledore--"

"Professor Dumbledore," Snape automatically corrected, but was disinclined to take house points for the disrespect.

"Fine. Professor Dumbledore. I took him up on his offer of the morning off. He's teaching your second and third period classes."

"That was very presumptuous of you." Snape felt another trickle of annoyance go down his spine. He could tell already that giving Potter any latitude would be a colossal mistake.

Potter didn't seem to care. "It was that or wake you."

"You should have woken me, rather than presuming." Snape disliked the idea of allowing Potter to get away with anything.

"You know, you're acting like you're in charge here." Judging from the look on Potter's face, he seemed quite put out by that.

No point in beating around the bush with him. Potter had to have it spelled out in no uncertain terms and Snape was glad to do it. "I am in charge."

"I thought we were going to do this together." From the sound of it, Potter actually thought that was possible.

Foolish, foolish boy. Snape bit back a snort of disgust. "You thought incorrectly. I am your teacher --"

"Actually you're not. I'm out of your classes now. Private potions tutor, remember."

He was unlikely to forget. There had been many arrangements made to accommodate the bonding. "Be that as it may, I am still a teacher at this school and you are still subject to my discipline."

"Not here. I want this to be sanctuary. I'm not going to have --"

Snape simply could not believe the continued presumption on Potter's part. Whom did he think he was dealing with? "Since when do you think I care in the slightest what you might want?"

"Since we're married and we're going to make this work." Potter's tone was self-righteous. Clearly, he believed that his will alone could make whatever he wanted happen.

Snape on the other hand, was under no such illusion. And really, he didn't want to be. Sex was fine, but more than that? Not a chance. "Why on earth would you think I'd want --"

"Because you greasy git, if we manage to survive what's coming, we're in this for life. There is no divorce and no breaking this bloody bond." Potter spoke through his gritted teeth, clearly exasperated and pushed to his limit.

That presupposed that they survived, which wasn't all that likely. Still, even if they were in this for life, that didn't mean they had to be, or even could be, lovers. Although, it was becoming clear that Potter did want that. "Until you leave school --"

"No. We have to start now. We have to find a way to be equal." Potter wasn't going to back down on this, Snape could see that now.

There was some small and unacknowledged part of Snape that wanted just that. Not necessarily with Potter, but with someone. "As I told you last night, you are not my equal."

"I will be. If you let me." Potter's tone had a pleading note in it. For whatever reason, he really did want that. Snape could hardly credit it.

And he knew he needed to put a stop to it before Potter pushed him too far. "You are a child --"

"I am not a child. Children are not expected to commit murder." The words fell heavily into the room and created a void of sound for several seconds.

An unlikely pang of sympathy for Potter moved through Snape. He knew it wasn't fair what had been asked of Potter. Just as he knew that life was rarely fair. "It's not murder."

Potter gave him a disbelieving look and folded his arms over his chest. "What would you call it?"

Snape was disinclined to answer him.

"What has happened is for life. I think we should try and make the best of it," Potter said, after a resigned sigh.

Potter kept repeating himself, and it was becoming quite boring. "It does not give you rights to my life or my home."

"Being married to you does give me certain rights." It was clear that Potter didn't quite believe it even if he wanted it to be true.

Snape realized Potter needed it spelled out for him in no uncertain terms. "Only those I grant you. And I choose not to grant any."

"Except sex. And if you're giving me access to your body, it seems pretty silly to me that you're going to deny the rest."

Snape said nothing and Potter's face became more flushed, presumably with anger.

"Do you want me to walk out of here and not come back? Is that what this is about?" Potter asked.

So, Potter did have a limit after all. Snape made a mental note of it. However, he also knew that Potter leaving would be the best thing for both of them. But he couldn't quite bring himself to give it away yet. "I want you to learn your place."

"I expect to be an equal partner in my marriage." Potter glared at him, his eyes sharp and hard. There was no give.

Snape looked down his nose at Potter. "When you are my equal, we shall speak of that."

"Oh, please. Don't go all lordly and superior on me. I've had enough of that." Potter's expression was exasperated as if he weren't the one doing the demanding.

"Too bad." Snape wanted to smack that look off his face.

With a resigned sounding sigh, Potter stood up and picked up his clothes. "We can argue about this later. I'm going to clean up and then go up for lunch."

"Where did you get the clean clothes?" Snape nodded to the pile in his hand.

"From Dumble--"

At Snape's pointed look, he stopped and inclined his head.

"From Professor Dumbledore." Potter brushed past him on the way to the bathroom and Snape's body jumped pleasantly.

Snape waited a moment and then returned to his bedroom to find clothes to wear.

After a few minutes, Potter came out of the bathroom and went back into the sitting room. He put on his school robe, snatching up his book bag after that, and headed for the door. "I'll be back tonight before curfew."

Snape was speechless.

Potter looked at him one more time and then shrugged and left.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to go back there tonight. Why would you want to?" Ron sounded annoyed, but more than that, he sounded confused, as if the world had changed somehow and he didn't know how to deal with it anymore.

"I'm married to him." Harry hoped that would be enough of an answer. As much as he would have liked to have told Ron more about his real hopes for a relationship, he knew he needed to ease into it slowly, give Ron some time to get used to the idea. Hell, even though he knew what he wanted, he needed to get used to the idea, too. He put a change of clothes in his pack.

"That's no reason to spend any more time with him than you have to. I mean, it's not like you want to get to know him or anything." Ron sounded far from certain about that. "This was all for convenience's sake, after all."

Although Snape had pushed the point hard, Harry hadn't actually expected that much resistance to him and Snape being together. He probably should have known better. Ron was not about to let a chance to insult Snape go by. And before yesterday, Harry would have been right with him on that. Today, however, the reality had hit home. Harry knew what he wanted, he just wasn't sure he could convince Snape that he wanted the same thing, too. "I have to go, Ron."

"Wait," Ron said, taking hold of his arm, and stopping him. "You haven't like... I don't know, fallen for him or something? Have you?"

This wasn't about love or some stupid notion like that. It was about respect and equality and the chance to have someone to come home to at the end of the day -- even if that person was Snape. "No. God no. But I have to learn to live with him. You know I can't divorce him. So...."

"You actually could divorce him. You just can't break the bond," Ron said with a shudder. "You would break it though, if you could? Wouldn't you?" He seemed to want to hear that Harry was unwilling.

Except Harry had never been unwilling and he was less so now. Snape was not his first or his tenth choice for a lover, but now that he had no choice, he was willing to make the best of it.

They were both free of Voldemort's influence. That, by itself, was worth what they had paid for it. Soon they might rid the world of Voldemort altogether, and if they could survive that, too, maybe they could turn this into something else, something that could sustain them both. "Look, it will be okay."

For a moment, it looked like Ron might ask again, but his shoulders slumped and he seemed to understand that Harry didn't want to answer him. "He's not hurting you, is he?" Ron asked, finally, blushing quite badly.

The connotations were not lost on Harry, but really, Ron should know better. "No one hurts me without a fight."

"So?" Ron sounded relieved, but he wouldn't look at Harry.

"So, no. He hasn't hurt me." Harry turned away to hide his blush. It was so far from being hurt that Harry was looking forward to doing it again. Just thinking about sliding into Snape's tight heat sent a pulse of desire right through Harry. He shivered, anticipation of what they would do tonight making him hard.

"But you have, right? I mean, you had to."

"The spell was set, and you know how it was set. So, yeah we did." Harry still couldn't look at him because he knew he would give himself away completely and he wasn't ready to deal with that with Ron yet. It would come, he knew it, but not now.

"And he didn't hurt you?" There was both care and concern in Ron's voice.

"I've said that already." Harry could feel his anger start to rise, and he also knew it was misplaced. Ron cared about him. "Let it go, okay?"

Ron looked hard at him, and then nodded. "All right. But...."

"No buts. It's going to be okay." Harry hoped he wasn't lying with all of his heart.

* * *

Harry had to knock. That annoyed the hell out of him. Snape should have given him the password. At least, Snape opened the door promptly and stepped aside to let him in without an argument.

"Thanks," Harry said, putting his backpack down and looking at Snape. He took a deep breath. This was almost worse than the previous night. Then there had been something to fight over. Now, he and Snape were staring at each other, and Snape looked every bit as unsure as Harry felt.

"Um... so, did you talk to Dumbledore about me coming down here?" Harry hated that he blushed when he said it, but he also knew that Dumbledore had to know what they were going to be doing.

Predictably the first thing Snape said was, "Professor Dumbledore."

Harry was going to let that pass. It seemed to be a major point with Snape for some reason and he didn't want to argue about it now. It clearly gave Snape the illusion of power over him. "Right. So, did you?"

"Yes. He was not pleased, but said there was nothing he could do about it." Snape didn't sound angry about it, not nearly as much as Harry would have thought.

"Somehow, that sounds like an understatement." Harry couldn't help his laugh. He could almost imagine that conversation.

Snape's lips twitched as if he were trying not to smile. "It was. Do you want a drink?"

"Am I allowed?" Harry felt his face heat. That was possibly the most stupid thing he'd ever said.

"Are you?" Snape raised an eyebrow looking amused and superior.

"Yes, please." With that attitude, and the knowledge it wasn't going to change, Harry wondered exactly what he was doing here.

Snape moved across the room, retrieved their drinks and handed one to Harry. He lifted his glass in salute and tossed back the contents as if it were water. Harry was impressed, but did not try to imitate him. He'd only make a fool of himself. With a sigh, he took a sip. The golden liquid warmed his insides.

Snape looked at him for one more minute. "Let's get on with this."

"You make it sound like something you don't want to do. It's voluntary, I assure you."

"Do shut up." Snape headed toward the bedroom.

Harry followed him.

Once there, they looked at each other, neither moving, nor saying anything. Just staring. A knot of tension twisted in Harry's gut.

"Do you have that potion? I mean...do you want me... Or do you?" Harry wanted to hide his face as he felt the blush start in the middle of his chest. God, could he sound any more lame?

Snape looked away, his cheeks sporting twin spots of color. "I've had the potion."

That was a surprise. But Harry could not have been more delighted. He'd been willing to try it again because what Snape had done to him last night had been fabulous, but...but when he'd been on top, been the one in control, it had been perfect. He'd loved the sounds that Snape made. The thought that he could reduce the dour Snape to mindlessness had thrilled him beyond what words could express. "I'll go next, if you want."

"Fine." Snape pulled off his robe and bent to take off his boots. Methodically, he stripped off the rest of his clothes without looking at Harry.

Harry on the other hand, watched avidly, thinking once again that Snape's body wasn't bad at all, even with all the scars. His fingers itched at the thought of touching Snape again.

As soon as Snape was naked, Harry reached for him, pulling him close and nuzzling his lips against Snape's shoulder.

"Mmm... you smell good." Harry breathed in again, and slid his hands down Snape's sides, to his hips and then around to grope his arse gently. The muscles were firm under his hands and Snape leaned into his touch, murmuring his approval.

Anticipation started to build, and Harry pushed Snape backward on the bed. Snape went willingly, lying back.

When Harry made to climb in after him, Snape leaned up on his elbows, a scowl on his face. "Take off your clothes. Now."

Something hot flared in Harry's belly when he saw the hunger in Snape's eyes. Trembling slightly, he pulled off his own clothes, dumping them on a chair. He started to get into bed again, and Snape held up a hand.

"What?" Harry looked down at himself, flushed and aroused, and wondered what was wrong now.

"I wish to look at you." There was no mockery at all in his words or the expression on his face.

That surprised and confused Harry. He wasn't sure how long he could last under the intense scrutiny. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, Harry stood straight for a moment. And then gathering his courage around him, he turned around in a circle, giving Snape a good look. He was blushing even harder when he faced Snape again and asked, "Okay?"

Snape nodded. "Thank you."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Harry climbed into bed. Sliding close, he took Snape into his arms.

Snape settled on top of him, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Harry groaned and opened his mouth, letting Snape's tongue delve in and explore. As hard as it was for him to believe, he loved kissing Snape. He supposed it was the intensity with which Snape approached it, but whatever it was, he wouldn't get tired of it any time soon.

After a couple of minutes, he rolled them again. Snape spread his legs, allowing Harry to settle between them. He ran his hands along Snape's chest, and wondered again that this could feel so good.

Harry brushed the tangled hair back from Snape's face and studied him. Nothing would make him good looking, but there was something about him that Harry was starting to find intriguing. Maybe it was just lack of choice and his mind finding something to appease itself with. He couldn't be bothered to care at this point.

"Enough of the long looks, Potter. Let's get on with this so that we can both get some sleep tonight." Snape's tone was an approximation of his normal snarl, but Harry could hear both amusement and, unbelievably, some affection. He wondered where it had come from.

He leaned down and kissed Snape quiet, moving on to his neck and chest after that. Beneath his tongue, Snape writhed nicely, moaning. Harry was sure he could listen to that sound all night. Or others like it. He wanted to please, to hear his name groaned in passion like he'd done that morning. Setting about his task, Harry moved his mouth to Snape's nipple, worrying it gently with his teeth. Snape arched up, groaning.

As he slid downward, Harry licked and kissed each bit of bare skin along the way. He didn't want to get to his ultimate goal too soon, didn't want to make it easy for Snape.

"You needn't take this much time, Potter. I'm clearly ready." Snape thrust his hard prick against Harry's side.

"So, I see." Harry slid his hand over it, stroking lightly. The touch wasn't enough to do anything more than tease.

"Potter!" Snape's tone lacked the usual unpleasantness, indeed he sounded rather breathless.

"I think you should call me Harry." He stroked up and down one time.

"Harry. Do it." Snape's teeth were clenched and he looked quite cross.

Harry tried not to laugh.

"Your turn will come, Harry. You might remember that." But Snape couldn't really make it sound like a threat since there was a definite note of whine in his voice.

"I can't wait." Harry could see that Snape was losing patience. They couldn't have that. He bent his head and licked along the big vein, before taking the head into his mouth and sucking softly. He liked the taste. And the musky smell.

Snape murmured his approval and Harry continued. For a while. Smirking, Harry pulled back completely.

Leaning up on his elbows, Snape did not look pleased by that turn of events.

Harry reached for the lubricant and Snape settled back into the bed. When Harry touched Snape's thighs, they immediately parted, and then lifted to his chest. It seemed strange to him, that Snape was so eager. He wasn't about to argue with his luck on this.

As he slid his fingers into Snape, and slick wet heat surrounded him, Harry tried not to think about how it felt to be buried in Snape's arse. Closing his eyes, he worked his fingers deeper into Snape. Despite Snape's moan of pleasure, Harry knew that he would need to be prepared properly before Harry could take what he desperately wanted.

He shuddered, trying to convince himself that he wasn't on the edge of coming just from finger-fucking Snape. After a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, he was able to go on. He used his fingers for a long time, until Snape was moaning and bucking against his hand. It was such a thrill to see him like this, so needy and wanting, and knowing that he could only get what he wanted from Harry. Feeling a surprising amount of tenderness for Snape, Harry arranged the long legs over his shoulders and met Snape's eyes.

Watching himself slowly disappear into Snape's body excited Harry nearly beyond words. He paused, knowing that Snape would need a moment to adjust, and he needed to pull back enough to find some control.

Sweat dripped from his body, and his legs and arms trembled with the need to move. He wanted to plunge into the heat, to take what was being offered without restraint, but Harry knew he couldn't. So he waited, breathing shallowly, hoping Snape's body would accept his invasion, hoping he could hold out long enough for them both to enjoy it.

After another moment or two, Snape breathed out, and the wonderful, terrible constriction of his body eased. Not enough so that Harry could plunge in, but he could move, cautiously, slowly. And he did. Pulling out with great care, and then pushing back in equally gently. Beneath him, Snape moaned, a half-pained, half-pleasured sound.

Harry took hold of Snape's hips, moving in and out with a bit more force, angling to please.

"Yes. There. Good. Faster," Snape grunted as Harry moved into him.

Continuing to move slowly, Harry strained against the need to plunder, to take hard, even with Snape asking for it. Snape tried to cant his hips to encourage Harry to do as he wished, but Harry wasn't having any of it. He was going to see Snape pleased in his time, as he wanted, no one else, even Snape, was going to tell him how.

Pleasure built as Harry moved on Snape, pressure, light, ecstasy started to wash over him, he took Snape's hard dripping prick in his hand to pump it in time with his thrusts into Snape's body. It was all too much and Harry was starting to spiral out of control.

When he heard Snape cry out as passion overcame him, Harry finally let himself go. Pleasure overwhelmed him completely and he let it take him. He went down in a whirl of exquisite bliss of heat and light and knew it was right and good as few things in his life ever were.

Perfection. Utter perfection.

Still breathing hard, Harry realized he was sprawled on Snape who was bent double under him. It couldn't be comfortable. With some reluctance to part with him, Harry moved off and helped him to straighten out his poor cramped legs.

For a moment, they looked at each other, saying nothing, but Harry knew something had changed. They had made some kind of connection and Harry wondered if it would stay that way. He hoped so. He reached out and moved the sweaty hair off Snape's face. "Thanks," he said.

Snape cleared his throat. His face was tinged red, but he said nothing.

That concerned Harry. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you...."

"No. You didn't. I would not have allowed it." It was clear that something was bothering Snape.

"Then what?" Harry asked, again.

"Nothing. Lie down and go to sleep." As if to set an example, Snape lay down and pulled up the covers.

Harry didn't think it was a good idea to let things fester between them. "If there is a problem...if I did something wrong, I need to know."

"You did nothing wrong. There is no problem. Go to sleep." Snape seemed to be trying to scowl at him, but he looked too relaxed now to pull it off with any credibility.

Harry wanted to smile at that, but he couldn't relax until he had an answer. "Look. I know something's wrong. Why don't you just tell me?"

"You are the most annoying boy." Snape leaned up on his elbows. "Can't you ever leave well enough alone?"

"Not usually."

Snape sighed loudly and resignedly. "You did nothing wrong. The problem is quite the opposite of that."

He'd done something right? That caused Snape's embarrassment? That made no sense. He'd pleased Snape. Or...he looked at Snape, questioningly.

To his amazement, Snape nodded.

"Really? Wow." Harry could hardly believe it. "Will you want to make sure? I mean, try it the other way."

"No doubt. But at the moment, it doesn't hold nearly so much interest as what we just did."

Harry couldn't believe it. "I thought we'd end up fighting about it, since we both want to...you know...be in control." He blushed as he said it.

"I have no intention of giving up control simply because I prefer...." Snape didn't finish it.

"Of course not." Harry hid his smile. "Anytime, though." He would be happy to occasionally let Snape do that to him. He'd enjoyed it last night.

"We'll have a long time to work through the variations," Snape said, lying back down and giving Harry a significant look.

Taking the hint, and smiling, Harry lay down next to him, and turned on his side to pull Snape into his arms. "At least that isn't going to be a problem."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies." Snape's tone left no doubt that he knew that there would be many other problems for them.

Harry knew they would probably never have an easy time of it, but he believed they could make it work. He wanted that. "We can worry about everything else in the morning." Harry kissed Snape on the mouth.

"Finally, a wise suggestion from you," Snape grumbled as he pulled back from the kiss. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry kissed Snape's greasy hair and closed his eyes.

-finis   
January 2006


End file.
